Time Warped
by Aerohead
Summary: CROSSOVER Hermione gets distracted while trying to learn how to apparate, and sends Ron, Harry, and herself not only into another world, but another time period. Can two young sorceresses help her to get home before the spell cannot be reversed? HGRW
1. Bad First Impressions

Title: Time Warped

Author: Aerohead

Email: in my profile

Website: In my profile

Pairing: Possible Hermione/Ron, Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Dedication: JK Rowling and Gregory Maguire have created a wonderful universe which I am now destroying.

Warning: If you want to keep your brain cells, I suggest skimming this and hoping you don't lose a lot. Also, there may be some spoilers for Broadway fans, though I'm not too sure.

Genre: Humor, Action/Adventure

Summary: Hermione gets distracted while trying to learn how to apparate, and sends Ron, Harry, and herself not only into another world, but another time period. Can two young sorceresses help her to get home before the spell cannot be reversed?

Author's Notes: I was bored one day and this idea just popped into my poor, deluded mind. This is just my boredom taking hold, and I'm not sure how long it will go. Please read and review so that I know how insane I actually am. This is a crossover; based on the worlds of Harry Potter and Wicked. I'm going to work with musical verse Wicked because the characterizations of the characters are easier, and the pairings are more fun.

Chapter One: Bad First Impressions

Hermione sat in the library, with a book about apparating sitting, unread, in front of her. Ron and Harry were ten minutes late, and she didn't care. She was staring mutely at the note in front of her, written in purple ink. The words didn't make sense to her anymore, and her heart had stopped beating ages ago.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry we're late!" Harry said as he and Ron burst into the library. Madame Pince sent him an accusatory glance, but he ignored it. Hermione jumped, stuffing the parchment into the deep pockets of her robes. She feigned a glare at the two boys as they sat down across from her.

"Well, you should be." She said.

Ron sent her a grin. "Aw, you're just mad because you couldn't tell us all that you found exactly when you found it." He looked at the lone book open on the table with curiosity. "What _did_ you find, anyway?" he asked.

She blinked. "Oh, well, I found this; it's the best of the apparating spells I could find." She said, holding out the book for Ron and Harry to look at.

Harry pretended to be interested in the book, but Ron pushed it away. "You've been here long enough; I trust your judgment." He said. Hermione sent Harry a pleading look, but he was looking at Ron.

"Yeah, Hermione, don't worry, I'm sure it's the spell Flitwick wanted us to try." He promised. She looked down at the spell, suddenly apprehensive.

"Let's all try it together, shall we?" she said. The two boys nodded.

"Where should we apparate to?" asked Harry.

"Why don't we apparate onto the grounds." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You can't." she said. She picked up the book and brought it over to Madame Pince, who signed it out for her. The three started out of the library and down the corridors. "I was thinking we should go into the Forest; it's technically not part of the grounds. And then we could apparate to…hmmm…why not the meadow just outside of Hogsmede Station and back again?" she said.

Ron was about to argue, but Harry stepped in. "That sounds fine, Hermione." He said, sending Ron an annoyed glance. Ron scowled but kept walking behind Hermione, at Harry's side. They walked out onto the grounds and walked quickly down to the Forbidden Forest, Hermione holding a flashlight to illuminate the grounds.

"Why don't you just use your wand?" Ron asked.

Hermione didn't look at him. "Because I'll need light to read the spell and my wand to have a practical lesson with it." She said. They reached the edge of the Forest. Hermione put the book down and opened to the correct page, ignoring the twisted, archaic symbols on the opposite page. She looked at the spell, before looking at Harry and Ron. "Why don't we all say it at the same time?" she said. "That way we'll all make it to Hogsmede at the same time, so we know if it works or not." She said. The two boys nodded, and she smiled, though it wavered. "Okay, now…'concentrate on your destination'," she read. She closed her eyes and imagined what she thought the meadow would look like in the dark, with fog rolling down the heather. Once the image was set in her mind, she opened her eyes to look at the boys. Ron's face was screwed up in concentration while Harry seemed far away. Hermione coughed and the boys jumped. She pointed the flashlight at the book again. "Ready?" she asked. The boys read the spell quietly, before nodding. "On the count of three, then?" she asked.

"One…two…." Ron said. They looked at each other, before raising their wands.

"Appareo Pridem!" They all said together. Hermione felt a tug on her chest, before the world went black.

When she opened her eyes again, she was face down in a patch of sweet smelling grass. She lifted herself up, shielding her eyes from the sun. She blinked, before checking her watch; it had been broken in her fall. She heard a bell toll not too far off, and turned to look at the brick building that surrounded the greenery she was sitting in.

Ron had pulled himself up using the bottom of a statue. He looked around, before going over to Hermione. "I don't think this is the right meadow." He said.

"No…I don't suppose it is." Hermione said, more to herself then to him. Harry groaned as he came to, picking himself up off the ground. Hermione saw him and jumped to his side. "Harry! Are you alright?"

"I've been better." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Ron found his glasses and picked them up. He handed them to Harry, who put them on. "I've been worse, too." He said.

The trio was interrupted by a group of people, all around their age, coming over to see what the trouble was. Hermione couldn't make out complete sentences, but people did make comments with their peers.

"…the clothes!..."

"…can't be Gillikin…"

"….new students…"

"…Morrible…"

The last catch of sentence made Hermione shiver with unwarranted dread. A young blonde and a brunette pushed their way through the crowd – they didn't have to push, actually, the crowd moved for them – and stopped to see what the commotion was.

"Oh, new students! How wonderful!" Exclaimed the blonde, grabbing the brunette's arm. He didn't seem particularly excited as he looked Ron and Harry up and down.

"Yeah…that's great." He said, distracted, as he looked around the crowd. "Where'd…Galinda?"

The young woman had walked over to Hermione and curtsied, sending Hermione a charming smile. "I'm Galinda Upland." She said. When she saw Hermione's confused look, her smile became bigger and she leaned closer to Hermione. "Of the Upper Uplands?" she clarified.

"Oh." Hermione tried to curtsy as best she could in her robes. Ron snorted. "I'm Hermione Granger. Of…London?" she said.

Ron moved Hermione aside and stuck out his hand. "And I'm Ronald Weasley, of Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Oh, how nice to meet you." She held out her hand to be kissed; Ron shook it.

"What _is_ all this commotion?" screeched a woman as she pushed through the crowd of students. She was a very large woman, with a severe face. She glared at the three bedraggled British teenagers in front of her, before looking around. "Well?"

"Ma'am?" Hermione said. She turned to look at Hermione. "My friends and I went awry in our plans and ended up here instead of our school. If you could please…"

The woman's look changed to a faux smile. "Well, why didn't you say so, dear." She turned to look at the blonde. "Galinda, since you are already so well-acquainted with this young woman, why doesn't she room with you?"  
Galinda looked scandalized. "But Madame, I can barely keep house with Elpha-"

"…and Master Fiyero, if you could kindly take this young man in," she pointed to Ron, "I'll have Master Boq sent for and the other young man can room with him." She looked at Hermione. "We'll have…actual clothes sent to your dormitory for you, and we'll be sure to fix this gulch as soon as possible."

"Thank…you?" Hermione said. Galinda huffed and started to back towards the large building that she had come from. Hermione followed behind her, following her into a dormitory building and up a flight of stairs. The blonde turned and looked at Hermione.

"I'll warn you now; my roommate's a little…odd." She left it at that and opened the door. Hermione followed behind, slowly. "Elphie!" Galinda called, her voice almost grating. "Elphie, we have a new roomie!"

"Excuse me if I don't leap for joy." Said the dark haired girl sitting at the small desk. Her hair obscured her face from Hermione, and she wondered how she was odd.

"Elphie's a studier; she loves school." Galinda made a face as she whispered to Hermione, before turning back to the other girl's back. "Elphie, this is…Herm….Her…"

"Hermione." She said. The girl stood. "Hermione Granger?"

"I'm Elphaba Thropp." The girl said as she turned around. She had one black eyebrow raised as she leant against the wooden chair. Hermione tried not to cry out loud at the off color of the other girl's skin. "Welcome to Shiz." She said, her voice flat.


	2. Party Favors

Title: Time Warped

Author: Aerohead

Email: in my profile

Website: In my profile

Pairing: Possible Hermione/Ron, Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda

Rating: "T"

Disclaimer/Dedication: JK Rowling and Gregory Maguire have created a wonderful universe which I am now destroying.

Warning: If you want to keep your brain cells, I suggest skimming this and hoping you don't lose a lot. Also, there may be some spoilers for Broadway fans, though I'm not too sure.

Genre: Humor, Action/Adventure

Summary: Hermione gets distracted while trying to learn how to apparate, and sends Ron, Harry, and herself not only into another world, but another time period. Can two young sorceresses help her to get home before the spell cannot be reversed?

Author's Notes: Thanks to the reviewers, who…well, reviewed me. To J, this is set right, smack dab in the center of dancing through life, and, if I actually get ambition enough to keep writing, it will go until after I'm Not That Girl. If you have any questions, comments, plot musings, or suggestions of good asylums, please tell me by reviewing.

Chapter Two: Party Favors

Hermione looked around the room she was sitting in. Her cot – if it could actually be called a cot – was small and lumpy, sitting in the far corner of the room, near Galinda's rack of shoes. The other side of the room seemed so…bare in comparison. Hermione stood, going over to Elphaba's side of the room silently. She shivered as she realized just _how_ bare this side of the room was, before she saw the stack of books.

She picked up the top book and looked at the cover. In curving silver letters read _The Wizard of Oz's Guide to Sorcery_. "The Wizard of Oz?" said Hermione to herself. Her brows knitted together and she opened the front cover.

There was a knock on the door, and she slammed the book down. "Hermione, Could you be a dear and get this door for me?" Galinda called from the other side. Hermione made sure the book was put exactly where it had been, before she went over to the door and opened it. Galinda stood holding a large pile of clothing. Behind her was the brunette boy from earlier, also holding a few selected skirts, blouses, and dresses.

Galinda flashed Hermione a smile before putting her pile of clothing down on top of the cot. "There." She sighed, wiping her hands together. She turned to Hermione with a smile. "Madame Morrible had these clothes made for you." She went over to the clothing the boy was wearing and took them. She held them out for Hermione's digression. The bottoms of the skirts pooled at the floor. "And while Master Boq was being so kind as to ask Miss Nessarose to the party tonight, I decided it would be fortu…for…it would be a good idea to see if I could find something for you to wear tonight, as well."

Hermione looked confused. "Oh, but I'm not going to go to any parties. I wasn't invited."

"Well, now you are. It was my idea in the first place." The brunette said with a shrug. Galinda smiled at him fondly, before turning back to Hermione.

"See, if Fiyero Tigular says you can go, than you can obviously come." She winked, her blue eyes twinkling. "Now come, which should you wear?"

"Excuse me, but can I please get through this corridor? I'd like to get to my sister's room in a timely fashion." Elphaba's voice cut into the room. Fiyero made to turn around, but Galinda grabbed him and pulled him into the room sharply. The green spectre went by the door in a rush, and Galinda let out a sigh of relief.

Hermione felt her stomach lurch. All she wanted was to find a charm that could help explain why they had ended up where they were instead of in Hogsmede. She scrambled for any thread of courage that would help her get out of this party.

"I-I don't have a date." She finally managed. Fiyero considered this for a few moments, but Galinda huffed.

"What about Master Ron; that red-headed boy you were with earlier."

"Ron…?" Hermione said, her eyes wide. Fiyero smiled at Galinda and nodded.

"He would fit in one of my suits; I'll let him borrow one and send for another from my parents." He said, starting out the door.

Galinda watched him go, her eyes glazed over. "Isn't he perfect?"

"Oh, yes. Perfect." Hermione said, her tone mildly sarcastic. She was getting increasingly annoyed with the whole situation, and Galinda's help was only making it worse. Galinda turned on Hermione and forced the garments into her hands.

"Now, we must do something about that hair."

"What about my hair?" Hermione asked, setting the clothing neatly down on Galinda's bed. The blonde girl looked up from her vanity and shook her head.

"Put those things on Miss Elphie's bed; she can return whatever you don't wear to Miss Nessarose later on." She picked up a brush and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pink party dress and laid it on her bed, before going over to Hermione. She looked at the dresses and skirts/blouse combinations placed out, and pointed at a long black skirt and a white blouse. "I think that would look pretty on you." She said, before pulling Hermione over to her bed. Hermione sat down on it, while Galinda knelt behind her on the bed. "You and Miss Nessarose have the same complexion, and I gather she's about your height, give or take an inch or so, so I thought it would be good for you to borrow something of hers." Here, Galinda sniffed and pulled on Hermione's curly hair; Hermione could barely suppress a yelp of pain. "Poor dear; I feel so terribly, what with being the way she is…and having to put up with Miss Elphaba being the way _she_ is." Galinda sighed, before leaning back. "Oh, wear your hair down; it's pretty." She said encouragingly.

Hermione was allowed to sit up again. Galinda bounced off of the bed and started to change. Hermione sighed and slipped off her robe, before she, too, started to change.

A short time later there was a knock on the door. The door creaked open, and two girls stood there. "Pfannee! Shen Shen!" Galinda cried. She smiled as her friends entered and looked at Hermione. "This is Hermione Granger, the girl who came from the sky this morning."

"Oh, right." Said the darker girl, obviously not impressed. "The one with those two…boys."

"I thought the dark haired boy was cute." Said the red haired girl.

"You would."

"Oh, Shen Shen." Galinda sighed, before letting out a small giggle. Hermione amused herself with buttoning up the blouse. Pfannee, the red head, started to look through Galinda's things as Galinda motioned Shen Shen over to her.

"Zip me up?" she asked. The other girl complied. Pfannee let out a shriek, and Galinda straightened, confused. Hermione looked over, fascinated. The other girl was holding a black hat by the point.

"What is this?" She asked with disgust. Galinda grabbed the hat, her look apologetic.

"Isn't it revolitfying? My granny made it for me, and I don't hate anyone enough to give it to." She looked down at the hat with mild fondness.

Pfannee and Shen Shen looked at each other. "Yes, you do." They said together.

Galinda looked up, confused, before something dawned on her. She shook her head. "No, I couldn't."

"Yes you could." Shen Shen said.

"It would be too mean." The door opened and Elphaba stormed into the room. Galinda hid the hat behind her back. Hermione's brain started to put small pieces of this puzzle together.

"Listen, Galinda, Nessa and I were talking about you just now." Galinda looked at Pfannee and Shen Shen, who nodded their approval. Galinda licked her lips as she held out the hat, as Elphaba's attention was drawn to Hermione.

"And I was just talking about you!" Elphaba turned back to Galinda, more than slightly shocked. "I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight." Hermione's brain suddenly put the pieces together to make such a terrifying picture that she let out a slight gasp of surprise. "….so, here, out of the goodness of my heart." Galinda sent Elphaba a winning smile, and Elphaba seemed undecided. She looked at Hermione, who was lost in thought, before looking away.

Galinda and her friends cackled with delight. Hermione stared at them, before her jaw set and she stormed out of the room. She caught sight of the dark haired girl in front of her, and tried to catch up. "Miss Elphaba?"

"You're wearing my sister's clothes." Elphaba said as she turned to Hermione.

"She let me borrow them." Hermione said, and it was true…slightly. Elphaba looked at her and she drew in a breath. "Look, Galinda and her friends are playing some kind of horrible joke on you, and –"

"Hermione, are you ready, dear?" Galinda called as she and her friends stepped out of the room. Hermione looked between Galinda and Elphaba, undecided.

"Go." Elphaba said, nodding to Galinda. "I know what I'm doing." She turned and walked down the hall, the hat clutched in her hands. Galinda ran up to Hermione and steered her away.

"We mustn't keep the boys waiting, Miss Hermione." She said. Her eyes brightened. "Oh, can we call you Miss 'Mione?" she asked.

"I'd rather you didn't." Hermione said, looking back over her shoulder at the green girl as she was lead down the steps.


	3. Boys' Night Out

Title: Time Warped

Author: Aerohead

Email: in my profile

Website: In my profile

Pairing: Possible Hermione/Ron, Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda

Rating: "T"

Disclaimer/Dedication: JK Rowling and Gregory Maguire have created a wonderful universe which I am now destroying.

Warning: If you want to keep your brain cells, I suggest skimming this and hoping you don't lose a lot. Also, there may be some spoilers for Broadway fans, though I'm not too sure.

Genre: Humor, Action/Adventure

Summary: Hermione gets distracted while trying to learn how to apparate, and sends Ron, Harry, and herself not only into another world, but another time period. Can two young sorceresses help her to get home before the spell cannot be reversed?

Author's Notes: Thanks again to my reviewers. J, thanks for the grammar tidbit, and you know, I had started writing this chapter in Harry's perspective before I received your review. Sorry if the chapters are short; I'm kind of pressed for time recently, with college applications creeping up. Kill me, now. But I'll try to make this a long chapter. Oh, and there will be blue diamond-age…just, not yet. I'm thinking of a certain lion cub incident…Happy reading!

Chapter Three: Boys' Night Out

The brunet led Harry and Ron to a building opposing the building Hermione had gone into. "Do you think Hermione'll be okay?" Ron whispered to Harry as they trekked up to the imposing building.

"She's Hermione; she'll be fine." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. He had landed on it oddly. "I'm just worried about how we got here." He said. Ron nodded as he thought.

"This is Briscoe Hall." He said, turning to look at the two other boys. Harry looked up and over at Ron, before looking at their guide. The taller boy pointed at Ron. "You're my roommate, so why don't you come with me." He turned to Harry. "I'll show you to your room." They started into the building and up a few flights of steps. They stopped in front of a door, and the boy knocked on it. "Boq? It's Fiyero!"

There was movement in the room, and the door opened. A boy about Harry's height stood there for a moment, staring. "Oh. Hello, Fiyero." He said, slightly uncertain. "And who's this?"

"This is your new roommate!" Fiyero said, pushing Harry into the room. He grabbed Ron's arm, before starting back up the stairs. "I'll be back after I get my own roommate here settled." He called. Boq waited until Harry stepped into the room, before closing the door.

They stared at each other for a few moments, before Boq cocked his head to the side. "So, what part of Munchkinland are you from?"

"Munchkin…" Harry looked at him, perplexed, before shaking his head. "No, I'm not from Munchkinland at all. I'm from England."

"Oh." Boq sighed. "You seem…tall enough, that's all." He said. He went over to his chest and dazedly started to look through it. Harry sat down on the second bed in the room, mulling over the other boy's comment. "Are you going to the OZdust ballroom tonight?" Boq asked, finally.

Harry jumped. He had nearly forgotten the other boy was there. Boq had pulled out an off-colored suit. He laid it out onto his bed, before looking at Harry expectantly. "Oh…uh…I didn't…know there was anything going on tonight…I just got here."

Boq went back to his dresser and pulled out a sea foam green shirt and laid it on top of the brown suit coat. "Well, everyone who's anyone at Shiz is going. I'm going with Miss Nessarose Thropp, the daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland." He lowered his voice and looked around the room. "And if my good deed has earned me anything, it's a spot on Miss Galinda's dance card."

"Miss Galinda?" Harry repeated, trying to remember where he had heard the name before. He quickly remembered that it was the blonde Hermione had gone off with, and decided to store that information away for later use. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "But I don't have anything to wear." Harry pointed out. Boq pulled out a darker, more normal looking suit.

"This suit's too big for me, so it should fit you fine." He said, smiling. Harry looked at the suit for a moment, before smiling faintly.

"Um…thanks?" He picked up the suit daintily and put it down on his bed. "But what about a date?" he said.

Boq shrugged. "They'll be plenty of girls there who will be alone, so don't worry about it."

"Then why do you have a date?"

"To help out my friend." Boq scowled at Harry and motioned for him to get ready. Harry begrudgingly did so. He was just pulling on his coat when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, guys." Fiyero said as he came in. Ron came in behind him, wearing a dark brown suit and looking very uncomfortable.

"Look at you." Harry said, laughing. Ron's ears turned pink.

"Look at _you_." He muttered. He smirked. "Well, at least we know Hermione was talked into this as well; apparently I'm her date." He looked quite pleased, and Harry rolled his eyes. A tie was thrown at him, and he caught it quickly.

"Good catch." Fiyero said. He was handing another tie to Boq. "So, are you guys almost ready for the best evening to happen at Shiz University since its creation?" He asked, an easy smile spread across his lips. Boq nodded enthusiastically, but Ron and Harry both looked rather worried. Harry did up his tie as well as he could.

There was another knock at the door. "This is getting repetitive." Harry muttered. He opened the door. Hermione and Galinda stood there with a young girl in a wheelchair.

Galinda smiled broadly. "Hello, boys!" she said. Fiyero moved over to her and took her hand. "Hello, Fiyero." She said, her voice low.

"Hello, Galinda." He said, his tone matching hers as he kissed her hand.

"Hello, Galinda!" Boq said excitedly.

"Hello, Boq." The girl in the wheelchair said. He moved over to her, trying not to look depressed.

"Hello, Miss Nessarose." He said, kissing her hand much in the way Fiyero had to Galinda.

"Hello Ron…oh, hello Ron!" Ron said sarcastically under his breath. Harry nudged him with his arm, and they both laughed silently.

"Hello, Ron." Hermione said coming over to them.

"Hello, Ro-I mean…Hermione." Ron smiled bashfully at her, and Harry laughed harder.

"Harry! Who did your tie for you?" Hermione asked, looking disgusted.

Harry looked confused. "I did it myself." He said. Hermione sighed and redid it correctly. She looked at Harry, before looking at Galinda. "Come with me." She said, pulling Harry out of the room, unnoticed.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron yelped, following behind his two best friends. They stopped in the hallway, and Hermione let go of Harry.

"Harry, do you have a date tonight?"

"Um…no." Harry said, wincing. "Why?"

Hermione bit her lip, before letting out a sigh. "Well, there's this girl I'm rooming with who's very…peculiar. And I think she may have been the brunt of a very nasty trick played by Galinda and her friends. I just was wondering that, if she should show up tonight, you could make sure she has someone to be with?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, why not, Hermione? What's her name?"

"Elphaba." She said, before hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Harry." She said. Galinda and Fiyero walked out of the room.

"Well, are we ready for a party?" Galinda asked happily.


	4. OZdust Glitter

Title: Time Warped

Author: Aerohead

Email: in my profile

Website: In my profile

Pairing: Possible Hermione/Ron, Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda

Rating: "T"

Disclaimer/Dedication: JK Rowling and Gregory Maguire have created a wonderful universe which I am now destroying.

Warning: If you want to keep your brain cells, I suggest skimming this and hoping you don't lose a lot. Also, there may be some spoilers for Broadway fans, though I'm not too sure.

Genre: Humor, Action/Adventure

Summary: Hermione gets distracted while trying to learn how to apparate, and sends Ron, Harry, and herself not only into another world, but another time period. Can two young sorceresses help her to get home before the spell cannot be reversed?

Author's Notes: I know I won't be able to write a chapter tomorrow; I'm going to New York City to see _Dirty Rotten Scoundrels_, so I'm leaving here around 8 in the morning and won't be home until 3 Friday morning. Keep the reviews coming, and I'll try to keep up with the chapters; I don't know if I'll be able to write two chapters Friday, but I'll try.

Chapter Four: OZdust Glitter

Hermione was getting bored, and she had only been at the Ballroom for about an hour. Ron had gone off to get some punch, and Harry was with Boq, trying to strike up a conversation with Nessarose. She sighed as the music swelled around her, and people dressed in black and white swirled around her, making her feel dizzy.

"Here's your punch." Ron said as he pushed through the dance floor. He nearly tripped, and some of the punch spilt on Hermione's black skirt. "Sorry…lucky thing it was black, huh?" he asked, grinning at her. He handed her the punch that hadn't been spilled as the music cut off sharply.

Madame Morrible stood at the threshold of the ballroom. People whispered to each other, and Galinda looked at Fiyero nervously. "Miss Upland?" Madame Morrible called, her voice overly pleasant. Hermione scowled; she did not like this fish-like woman at all.

Galinda came out from behind Fiyero. "Madame Morrible…what are you doing here?" she demanded sweetly.

Madame Morrible produced a small silver wand from her lengths of fabric. "I have something for you."

Galinda gasped and took the wand reverently. "…a training wand? Madame, how can I express my gratitution?" she asked.

"She's a witch?" Hermione said, her mouth nearly hanging open.

"She's something, all right." Ron said. His ears turned pink when Hermione glared at him.

Madame Morrible shook her head, starting out of the ballroom slowly. "Oh, don't thank me. This was your roommate's idea, not mine."

Ron looked at Hermione with surprise. "Oh, not me!" she said, shaking her head in disgust.

"Elphaba?" Galinda asked Madame Morrible, looking horribly uncertain of herself for the first time.

Madame Morrible nodded. "Miss Elphaba requested that I included you in sorcery class. She insisted I tell you this very night or she would quit the seminar."

"So that's where she was headed." Hermione said to herself. She suddenly felt terrible about the impending humiliation. She looked at the door of the ballroom and a small flicker of hope rose. Maybe she wouldn't come to the ballroom, and she'd be spared humiliation.

"Why?" Galinda asked, grabbing Madame Morrible before she left.

"I have no idea." Madame Morrible sighed as she turned back to Galinda. "My personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes. Prove me wrong." She started out the door and turned back. "I doubt you will."

Galinda stared out the door, playing with her training wand. Fiyero looked at Ron, who shrugged, as confused as the Winkie prince. Fiyero sucked in a breath, before moving behind Galinda and wrapping his arms around her. "What is it?" he asked when she tensed in his grasp.

She looked down sadly. "I got what I wanted." He kissed her lightly.

"Then what's the problem?"

She smiled as she turned to face him. "Nothing."

"Good." He tugged her onto the dance floor. "Let's dance."

Ron watched them longingly. Hermione downed her punch, before turning to Ron. "Would you like to dance?" she asked.

"Uh…" Ron stared at her, surprised by her forwardness. She smiled and helped him put down his punch glass, and pulled him to the dance floor. They danced together slowly, out of step with the rest of the music, and they kept dancing when the others around them started to giggle and talk behind her back. Hermione only looked up when she heard Fiyero bark out:

"Who in OZ is that?" She looked up and gasped.

"Oh, no." she whispered to herself.

Ron looked up, too. "Sweet Merlin!" he cried out, startled as he stared at the green girl. Hermione started to look around for Harry, and caught him pushing his way from behind them towards Elphaba.

Galinda pushed Fiyero away. "It's my roommate…please don't stare."

"How can you help it?" Fiyero asked, his tone mirthful. Elphaba looked around, holding her hat in her hands. She put it back on resolutely before she started to dance by herself. Harry finally made it to the front of the crowd, but Hermione grabbed him, her eyes glued on Galinda and Fiyero.

"Wait."

"Wait? She's making a spectacle of herself out there!" Harry squawked.

"Well, I'll say this: she doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks." Fiyero said, his eyes focused only on Elphaba.

Galinda's blue eyes lost their sparkle. "Of course she does…she just pretends not to."

"Come on…" Hermione said. "Show _some_ humanity!" she whispered.

"…I feel awful."

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed quietly. Harry and Ron looked at her curiously.

"Why should you, it's not like it's your fault." Fiyero said. Galinda pulled away from him, excusing herself.

She walked up to Elphaba and the green girl stopped dancing. "May I cut in?" Galinda asked. Elphaba stopped, an eyebrow raised. She nodded to the dance floor, and Galinda started to dance as horribly as Elphaba had been. The others at the ballroom started to whisper to each other, before they, too, started to dance. Hermione let go of Harry.

They squeezed through the crowd, until they were next to Elphaba, Galinda, and Fiyero. "Ron! Harry!" Fiyero called, waving to them.

"This is Hermione." Ron said. Fiyero nodded as he kissed her hand.

"I saw you this morning."

"She's my other roomie." Galinda said happily. Elphaba smiled, and Hermione was surprised to see how odd it seemed on the other girl's face.

"Elphaba?" Hermione said. The green girl turned. "These are my friends, Harry and Ron."

"It's nice to meet you." Harry said, shaking her hand.

"Have you always been green?" Ron blurted. Hermione scowled at him.

"Yes." Elphaba said stiffly. She smiled at Harry. "It's nice to meet _you_ too."

Galinda smiled. "Well, this is a nice party." She said. "But it's getting late. Hermione, Elphaba, will you please accompany me back to our dormitory at Shiz?" she asked. Before either could answer, she was dragging them out of the door and into a carriage leading back to Shiz and away from the noise and glitter of the OZdust Ballroom.


	5. Poor Unfortunate Soul

Title: Time Warped

Author: Aerohead

Email: in my profile

Website: In my profile

Pairing: Possible Hermione/Ron, Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda

Rating: "T"

Disclaimer/Dedication: JK Rowling and Gregory Maguire have created a wonderful universe which I am now destroying.

Warning: If you want to keep your brain cells, I suggest skimming this and hoping you don't lose a lot. Also, there may be some spoilers for Broadway fans, though I'm not too sure.

Genre: Humor, Action/Adventure

Summary: Hermione gets distracted while trying to learn how to apparate, and sends Ron, Harry, and herself not only into another world, but another time period. Can two young sorceresses help her to get home before the spell cannot be reversed?

Author's Notes: Ah, thank you to the reviewers, again. And _Dirty Rotten Scoundrels_ is absolutely wonderful! Although they do use Norbert much like a rag doll during most of Act Two. This chapter will not go into Popular; the next chapter will. A little fun with the boys and a young Wicked Witch ahead.

Chapter Five: Poor Unfortunate Soul

The ballroom cleared out soon after the girls had left. A few scattered couples danced slowly to the music, but for the most part everyone was gone. "I think we've caused enough commotion here for one day." Fiyero said, his brain still trying to wrap around the mystery that was Elphaba Thropp.

"We should probably head back to school before curfew." Boq said. Fiyero laughed.

"Curfew?" he demanded, shaking his head. He quickly stopped when he realized Boq wasn't laughing. "You're serious?" he asked. Boq nodded.

"I don't know what your other schools were like, but we have a curfew, and if we don't get back, Horrible Morrible will have our heads."

Fiyero flopped into a chair. "Why would she have our heads? She's the girls' headmistress, not ours…oh." Fiyero looked over to Nessarose, who was sitting away from them, watching the dancers. He looked at Boq. "You know, it was a really nice thing you did for her tonight."

"Mmmm…" Boq's look was distant. Harry watched them quietly, before his eyes wandered to Nessarose.

"She looks so…"

"Angry?" Ron suggested. Harry glowered.

"No. She looks upset." He said. He stood up and shrugged out of the oversized jacket. He looked undecided for a moment, before walking over to Nessarose.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" Ron called after him, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He stood behind the younger girl for a second, before grabbing a chair and pulling it up next to her.

"Hey." He said, smiling at her.

Dark brown eyes looked him over cautiously for a moment, before she nodded to him. "Hello." She said.

"I'm Harry Potter." He said, putting his hand out. She looked at it, before bending her own hand for him.

"I'm Nessarose Thropp." She said. Harry took her hand and kissed it in a motion he had seen Fiyero go through with other girls. Nessarose smiled at him faintly, but when she noticed the confused look in his eyes, she looked away.

"Are you Elphaba's sister?" he asked.

"Yes." Nessarose said tightly. She put her hands down onto the wheels of her chair and started away. "I have to go."

"No, wait!" Harry put a hand on top of hers. She moved the wheel, and he pulled his hand back, waving it in pain. "Look, okay, maybe that was a stupid thing to say…it's just that you two look nothing alike; it surprised me, that's all."

Nessarose looked him over, positioning herself so that she could see him better. "Not all siblings look alike. I'm sure you and your siblings don't look anything alike." She said.

He laughed. "Well, Ron and his brothers look a like. And I don't have any siblings."

Nessarose looked surprised by that. "Really?" she bit her lip. "Most people in the town I lived in had siblings. It's just…surprising to meet someone without a brother or sister."

Harry shrugged. "I may have had siblings, but my parents died right after I turned one."

Nessarose moved closer to him. "I'm very sorry." She said, putting a hand on his. She looked at it, blushing slightly. "I understand, though." She said. Harry looked at her, before standing. She watched him.

"Would you like to dance before Boq has a fit because we'll have you miss curfew." He asked, holding out a hand. Nessarose looked around, helplessly. Finally she shook her head.

"I can't." She said, touching the wheels again. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What, am I too short to dance with you?" he asked. "I think you made accommodations for Boq; can't you make some for me?" he asked. Nessarose looked at the large clock hanging over the dance floor.

"It's getting late…" she said, undecided, before moving back. "You're a very nice person, but I like Boq; maybe I can take you up on the dance some other time, when it isn't so late at night." She said. She pulled herself around and moved over toward Boq. They talked quietly for a moment, before Boq helped her up the stairs of the entrance.

Ron went over to Harry, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe, the next time you ask a girl to dance, you make sure she actually can." He said. Once Boq and Nessarose were out of the OZdust, Ron wrapped an arm around Harry. "Hey, you tried…you failed miserably, but you tried."

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry said. He looked at Ron, and laughed. Fiyero stretched and stood up, going over to the other two boys.

"That is one peculiar family." He said. He smiled. "I don't understand half the things Elphaba said, and Nessarose has to be just as smart if she came to Shiz a year early." He said. He stretched, cracking his back. "They probably want to close up; we should be going." He said. The three boys went out of the ballroom and found the carriage Boq and Nessarose were taking back to Shiz. "Do you need any help?" Fiyero called.

Boq looked up, shaking his head. "We're fine." He looked inside the carriage, before looking at Fiyero, his look rather grim. "There isn't much room in there; well, there won't be after Nessa gets in. I'd offer you to come with us, but…"

Fiyero felt through his pockets, before producing a small purse. He pulled out some money, looking at Boq. "How much is a large carriage around here?" he asked.

"Thirty, but…" Boq started to protest, but Fiyero raised a hand to stop him.

Harry watched, amazed, as the prince counted out his money. "It's on me." He said. He waved down a large carriage, handed the money to the driver, and opened the door. "Ladies first." He said, before staring at Nessarose. "How are we going to do this?" he muttered to himself.

"We could levitate her." Harry said to Ron as he reached for his wand. Ron made a face.

"The way things are going, I don't think it would be a smart idea." He said.

"True." Harry said. He grabbed onto his wand anyway, just to be sure. Fiyero motioned Ron over, and with the other tall boy's help they managed to lift Nessarose into the carriage safely. Harry and Boq got in after them.

"Does this thing have a break on it?" Ron asked. Nessarose nodded and pulled the break into place. Fiyero knocked on the carriage's roof, and with a jerk they started towards Shiz.


	6. Galinda Takes Center Stage

Title: Time Warped

Author: Aerohead

Email: in my profile

Website: In my profile

Pairing: Possible Hermione/Ron, Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda

Rating: "T"

Disclaimer/Dedication: JK Rowling and Gregory Maguire have created a wonderful universe which I am now destroying.

Warning: If you want to keep your brain cells, I suggest skimming this and hoping you don't lose a lot. Also, there may be some spoilers for Broadway fans, though I'm not too sure.

Genre: Humor, Action/Adventure

Summary: Hermione gets distracted while trying to learn how to apparate, and sends Ron, Harry, and herself not only into another world, but another time period. Can two young sorceresses help her to get home before the spell cannot be reversed?

Author's Notes: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed; and I'm glad you all knew where the title of the last chapter was from…if you didn't, quite frankly I'd be worried. Another chapter for y'all is coming up. And this chapter will probably have most of the lines and lyrics from Popular; there's just no way around that song.

Chapter Six: Galinda Takes Center Stage

The three girls reached their dormitory right as the bell tolled for curfew. "I wonder if Nessa made it home in time." Elphaba said.

Galinda smiled. "Oh, don't worry! I'm sure she's fine." She opened her small change purse and dug through it until she found the key to their room. As she tried the lock, Elphaba took off the hat and went to hand it back to Galinda. The girl looked at it for a moment, before opening the door. "Keep it; it's looks cute on you." She said, smiling. Elphaba looked at Hermione, who shrugged.

They entered the room. "We should have lit candles before we left." Galinda bemoaned. She moved the switch for the lights, but nothing happened. "We don't have any oil in the lanterns." She pouted.

Hermione moved over to her. "Here, let me try." She said. Galinda looked a bit confused, but moved away to allow Hermione access to the switch. Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered a spell. The feed to the oil lamps hissed, and the room became bright. "You were turning it the wrong way." Hermione told Galinda. Galinda seemed mollified by that and moved to her side of the room to run a brush through her hair. Elphaba looked at Hermione peculiarly, before neatly folding the hat and putting it onto one of her shelves. Hermione slipped out of the heels Galinda had let her borrow, and gave them back to the blonde, before sitting down on her cot; she could already feel the blisters on her feet.

Elphaba smiled slightly, and Galinda started to laugh. She turned to Elphaba, before sitting down on her pink, frilly bed. "That was your first party…ever?" she asked, suddenly in hysterics.

"Do funerals count?" Elphaba asked, sitting on her own bed. Hermione couldn't stop the smile she felt tugging at the corners of her mouth. Galinda, still laughing, motioned Hermione to move her cot so that she was between the two peculiar girls.

"That was your very first party!" Galinda squealed, jumping over Hermione's moving cot to grab Elphaba's hands. "I know! Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone!" Elphaba looked reluctant, but Galinda had already started. "Fiyero and I are going to be married!" She let out an odd sound between a bark and a giggle. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked.

Elphaba looked a little sick. "He's asked you already?"

"No, he doesn't know yet." Galinda said, her fit of giggles subsiding. "Now you tell me a secret!" She demanded.

Elphaba looked over at Hermione. "Shouldn't Hermione go, too?" Galinda looked at Hermione, before looking back at Elphaba.

"I've known Hermione longer than I've known you, Miss Elphaba!" she teased, before pouting. "Come on." She smiled cheekily when Elphaba just stared at her. "I know you want to." Elphaba bit her lower lip.

"Like what?" she asked, finally giving in.

Galinda dove under the green girl's pillow. "Like why do you always sleep with this funny, little, green bottle under your pillow?" she asked, holding up the bottle so Hermione could see it. Elphaba's lips pursed together.

"Give that back!" she demanded, her voice low.

Galinda pouted. "Come on! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Elphaba finally grabbed the bottle away from Galinda. "It was my mother's. That's all."

Galinda was silent for a moment, before her face slackened. "It's not fair." Hermione thought the blonde was showing a strand of compassion, but her hope quickly died with the next uttered sentence of: "I told you a really good one."

Elphaba was quiet for a moment. "My father hates me." Galinda gasped and Hermione started to stand. The green girl rolled her eyes. "No, that's not the secret."

"Oh." Both girls said together.

"The secret is…it's my fault."

"What is?" Galinda asked. She looked at Hermione for support, but didn't get any. She sat down on Hermione's bed and started to play with the other girl's hair. Hermione rolled her eyes, annoyed, but didn't say anything; she wanted to hear what Elphaba had to say.

"That my sister is the way she is." She paused to get her breath, and she held the bottle fondly. She turned to the others, but looked directly at Hermione, not Galinda. "You see, when my mother was carrying Nessa, my father was worried that the new baby would come out…well…"

"Green." All three said together. Elphaba nodded.

"So he made my mother chew milk flowers, day and night. But that made Nessa come too soon, with her little legs all tangled. And my mother…never woke up. None of which ever would have happened if not for me." She finished in a rush. Galinda stopped braiding Hermione's thick hair and got up to go to Elphaba's side.

"But that was the milk flowers' fault; not yours." She took the other girl's hand in her own. Hermione sat up and went to the other side of the bed, slightly worried by the put-off look on Elphaba's face. "That may be your secret, Elphaba, but that doesn't make it true." Her sympathy died as she caught sight of the sun coming up outside of their window. "Oh look! It's tomorrow!" she exclaimed. Both Elphaba and Hermione turned to the window. "And Elphie…do you mind if I call you Elphie?" she asked, having only used the nickname when alone.

Elphaba made a face. "It's a little…perky."

"You should have heard the nickname she wanted to use for me." Hermione whispered. Elphaba finally cracked a smile again.

"And you can call me…Galinda!" Elphaba opened her mouth to comment, but Galinda stood up. "Elphie – now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project."

Elphaba's eyes widened, and she shook her head. She pulled Hermione fully onto the bed for support. "You _really_ don't have to do that."

Galinda smiled and jumped off the bed. "I know – that's what makes me so nice." To Hermione's horror, Galinda began to sing. "Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I – and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I? – my tender heart tends to start to bleed." She looked at herself in the large mirror on the opposite wall. "And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over. I know…" She turned to Elphaba and smiled, taking Elphaba's hand as if to console her. Elphaba seemed to believe Galinda had gone insane; Hermione shared the same sentiment. "_I know_ exactly what they need. And even in your case…" she took off Elphaba's glasses. She looked at Hermione, who shook her head quickly. "…though it's the toughest case I've yet to face, don't worry I'm determined to succeed. Follow my lead and yes indeed you will be…

"Popular!" Hermione and Elphaba both let out a groan. "You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys little ways to flirt and flounce!" she noticed the shoes Hermione had borrowed, and let out a small squeak. She seemed, in Hermione's opinion, to do that a lot. "I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair, everything that really counts to be popular! I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know, so let's start….cause you've got an awfully long way to go…"

"She's gone completely mad." Hermione whispered. Elphaba nodded, watching Galinda jump onto the bed behind them. She hugged Elphaba tightly, smiling.

"Don't be offended by my frank analysis; think of it as personality dialysis. Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister, and advisor, there's nobody wiser. Not when it comes to popular! I know about popular!" she jumped off the bed, looking like a woman on a mission. A very insane mission. "And with an assist from me to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were…" she made a face, "…well, are, there's nothing that can stop you from becoming populer…lar…"

Galinda started to dance, humming to herself, as she went over to her vanity. She picked up two bottles of lipstick and brought them back over to Elphaba's bed. "We're gonna make you popular!" She giggled, as Hermione picked the lighter of the two shades of red. Galinda uncapped it and moved over to Elphaba. "When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features I remind them on their own behalf to think…." She managed to get the lipstick onto Elphaba, who tried to wipe it off, but Galinda slapped her hand away, holding the lipstick up triumphantly. "…celebrated heads of state or especially great communicators; did they have brains or knowledge?" Both Hermione and Elphaba went to respond, but Galinda just giggled. "Don't make me laugh! They were popular – please! It's all about popular. It's not about aptitude; it's the way you're viewed, so it's very shrewd to be very, very popular like me!" She turned went over to her side of the room, and waved Elphaba to stand up. Elphaba did as she was told, Hermione staying put.

"This is never going to work." Elphaba promised. Galinda waved a hand at Elphaba.

"Oh Elphie, you mustn't think that way anymore! You're whole life is going to change, and it's all because of me!" she clapped her hands together. "I'm going to teach you how to flip your hair!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Hermione whispered to herself. She saw Elphaba's shoulders rise and fall in a silent shrug.

Galinda flipped her hair. "Flip, flip, see? Or you can use your hands," she demonstrated, "or you can even use you're whole body." She demonstrated that as well, and nearly toppled over. Hermione had to rush over to grab her so the petite blonde could stay on her feet. Galinda smiled, before grabbing her training wand from the mess of things on her bed. She cleared her throat. "I will now transform your simple frock into a ball gown." She waved the wand around, before pointing it at Elphaba. "Ball gown!" Nothing happened. Elphaba held her frock and closed her eyes. "Ball gown!" Nothing. "Ball _gown_!" Frustrated, Galinda tapped the wand on the heel of her shoes. "Is this thing on?"

Elphaba opened her eyes. "Do you want me to try?" she asked.

Galinda smiled. "No, no, I've got it…ball gown!" Hermione sighed, ready to just transform Elphaba's dress by herself. But Galinda threw the wand over her head, nearly hitting Hermione in the process. "Oh, keep the frock! It's pretty!" She pulled a pink flower clip out of her hair. "And now, for the finishing touch…" She put the flower into Elphaba's hair and back up, in awe. "Ooohhhh…pink goes good with green!" she said, picking up a mirror. "Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you! You're beautiful!"

Elphaba looked at her reflection in the mirror, before pulling away from Hermione and Galinda. "I have to go." She said, running out of the room.

"You're welcome." Galinda said after a long pause. She was about to sing again, Hermione knew. She turned to Galinda and handed her the wand back.

"I'll go find her." She said.

"She's probably in the bathroom." Galinda said. Hermione nodded. She started out of the room, before coming back in, feeling a little sheepish. Galinda was laying upside down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "It's the fourth door on the right on the floor below us." She said, not even looking at Hermione.

"Thank you." Hermione said. She picked up the little green bottle from where it had fallen to on the floor, before heading out in search of Elphaba.


	7. Bathroom Chats

Title: Time Warped

Author: Aerohead

Email: in my profile

Website: In my profile

Pairing: Possible Hermione/Ron, Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda

Rating: "T"

Disclaimer/Dedication: JK Rowling and Gregory Maguire have created a wonderful universe which I am now destroying.

Warning: If you want to keep your brain cells, I suggest skimming this and hoping you don't lose a lot. Also, there may be some spoilers for Broadway fans, though I'm not too sure.

Genre: Humor, Action/Adventure

Summary: Hermione gets distracted while trying to learn how to apparate, and sends Ron, Harry, and herself not only into another world, but another time period. Can two young sorceresses help her to get home before the spell cannot be reversed?

Author's Notes:  Wow; it's been an hour since I posted the last chapter, and I already have two reviews. Thanks you guys. This is the promised extra chapter because I went to NYC on Thursday. This will be short, considering the fact I have company coming in fifteen minutes.

Chapter Seven: Bathroom Chats

Hermione, after several failed attempts, made it to the bathroom. It was a communal bathroom, but at that time of day, no one would be in there, anyway. She walked in. It was pure white, a deadly quiet. "Elphaba?" she called, not too loudly.

Elphaba looked around the corner, where she was. "Oh, it's just you." She said. She was wiping off the lipstick at the sink. Hermione walked over to her, watching. Elphaba dipped a disposable towel under the faucet. She rubbed the wet towel across her lips and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm surprised you weren't attacked, too." She said, looking at Hermione through the mirror. "Galinda's a very…forceful person when she wants to be."

Hermione laughed, leaning against a sink. "She tried, before we went to the OZdust." She watched Elphaba for a few more minutes, before she rubbed the back of her head. Her hand got tangled in the braid Galinda had started, and she sighed, trying to pull it out. "Doesn't that hurt?" she asked.

Elphaba stopped, and turned to Hermione, one eyebrow raised. "Doesn't what hurt?" she asked. Hermione pointed to her lips, before shrugging.

"It's just…aren't you allergic to water?" she asked, delicately. Elphaba laughed.

"Don't listen to everything Galinda's friends tell you." She said. "I don't like water, that doesn't mean I'm allergic to it." She ran her tongue over her lips, satisfied that the lipstick was, for the most part, gone. "Besides, even if I were, I'd only use my lips to talk, nothing else." She said, almost to herself.

"What about Fiyero?" Hermione didn't realize it was the wrong thing to say until Elphaba slowly cut the water off and turned to Hermione, her eyes darker than normal.

"He's Galinda's." She laughed. "Besides, I don't think he can comprehend the skin color; I don't think we'd be much of a pair."

"Maybe he just doesn't see the skin color." Hermione said. She swallowed. This girl in front of her was not what she had expected at all when she had seen the green skin. Smart, hurt, and opinionated, she was not the woman from the movies that Hermione had expected to meet when she had first seen Elphaba. She remembered the books on Elphaba's desk, and cocked her head to the side, finally freeing her hair from the braid. "Why can't you just turn you skin to a normal color magically?" she asked.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "How do you mean?" she demanded.

"I saw the sorcery books on your table, and I was there when Morrible gave Galinda that wand. Isn't there a spell that could change your skin to a normal color?" she asked.

Elphaba threw the towel away, before turning to Hermione. "Look, I know you don't know that much about magic, but it's a very precarious business. If I messed up and turned, let's say purple, there'd be no way for me to change it back; the first rule or sorcery is that you can't reverse a spell." She realized what she said and closed her eyes. "And besides, I like the way I look. I'm not going to conform just because it annoys some spoiled prince and his entourage."

Hermione tried to find a way to veer the conversation away from Elphaba's skin. "Well, why do you take sorcery then?"

Elphaba opened one eye, trying not to look proud of herself. "I'm studying to be the Wizard's vizier." She said. Hermione was impressed that Elphaba could be so casual about such a thing.

"The Wizard? As in the Wizard of OZ?" she asked.

Elphaba smiled. "Yes, of course." She said. She bit her lip, before looking at Hermione. "Do you think that Galinda will be hurt if I don't go along with this foolish plan of hers?" she asked finally.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "I think she may be hurt, but she'll get over it quickly; she seems to get over a lot of things rather easily." She said, remembering how easily the blonde's worry about Elphaba had only come in spurts while they were at the ballroom.

Elphaba nodded, smiling. "Alright." She said. She looked at herself in the mirror, before taking the flower out and holding it in her hands.

The door of the bathroom slammed open, and Galinda walked up to them. "Here you two are! I've been worriefied!" she said. Hermione opened her mouth to correct Galinda, but Elphaba stopped her. When Hermione looked at her, she shook her head minutely. Galinda grabbed Elphaba's hands, beaming. "You've got to come see, Miss Elphie! I've picked out exactly what you'll wear tomorrow!" she said, beaming. Elphaba was about to protest, but sighed.

"Alright, Galinda; let's go." They started out of the bathroom. Galinda turned to Hermione.

"If you want, I can pick out an outfit for you, too!" she said.

Hermione shook her head. "No, that's quite alright." She said, forcing herself to smile. A clock somewhere struck the time, and Galinda yawned.

"Good; I need some sleep anyway; it's very late." They reached their room, and Galinda moved Elphaba's outfit onto the door so it would be hanging up, before cutting off the lights. The three girls climbed into their beds. Hermione wasn't sure if Elphaba was asleep yet, but it was obvious Galinda was. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out how a girl who looked so much like the infamous Wicked Witch of the West could turn out to be…well…Elphaba. She drifted off to sleep still trying to find the connection.


	8. UnComfort

Title: Time Warped

Author: Aerohead

Email: in my profile

Website: In my profile

Pairing: Possible Hermione/Ron, Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda

Rating: "T"

Disclaimer/Dedication: JK Rowling and Gregory Maguire have created a wonderful universe which I am now destroying.

Warning: If you want to keep your brain cells, I suggest skimming this and hoping you don't lose a lot. Also, there may be some spoilers for Broadway fans, though I'm not too sure.

Genre: Humor, Action/Adventure

Summary: Hermione gets distracted while trying to learn how to apparate, and sends Ron, Harry, and herself not only into another world, but another time period. Can two young sorceresses help her to get home before the spell cannot be reversed?

Author's Notes: Thank you guys for the reviews. To Reading Redhead; that's the only chapter that will be lifted directly from the play, with the exception that I will still be using dialogue for some parts; I was in a rush while I was writing it and couldn't think of a better way for Popular to go without having it be what people know and love. And to J, Hermione knows about _The Wizard of OZ_, but she doesn't believe they've ended up there; it will be explained in the next chapter after this one, I promise. Another short chapter; sorry.

Chapter Eight: Un-Comfort

Hermione had been the first one awake in the dormitory. She looked at the two beds her cot was between; Galinda had her head under the pink frills of her bed, while Elphaba lay stiffly on her stomach. Hermione yawned quietly, running a hand through her hair. She walked over to Galinda's closet, where her things were, and pulled out the most conservative of all of the clothing she had been given. She changed quietly, before making up her cot as well as she could.

She went over to the vanity and picked up a soft-bristled brush and ran it through her hair. The only good thing about Galinda's braid from the night before was that Hermione could pull it into a bun that morning and no one would be the wiser. She picked up her robes from the day before and went to fold them neatly when she felt something in one of her pockets crinkle.

Curious, she pulled out the balled up piece of parchment. She felt her cheeks flush when she remembered that it was that note that had forced her to not look up the correct spell. She looked around the room, before she saw a waste basket under Galinda's vanity. She threw the offending piece of parchment away, before looking into Galinda's full-length mirror.

"You seem to have a taste for looking put together." Hermione turned and saw Elphaba stretching, cat like, as she woke up.

"Well, those were all the clothes Galinda picked out for me." Elphaba looked at the sleeping ball on the other side of the room, before shaking her head. She went over to her small closet and pulled out a simple black frock similar to the one she had worn the day before. She looked outside quickly, before her head shot up, her eyes wide in shock.

"Sweet Oz!" she cried. Hermione looked up.

"What is it?" she asked. Elphaba hastily ran a shabby brush through her hair.

"Breakfast is nearly over. We have class in ten minutes." Elphaba picked up a times table sitting neatly on top of a book and handed it to Hermione. "Only a few boys are in our Life Sciences class, so I don't know if either of those two boys you were with will be there, but you know Boq…" she trailed off as she started to undress. She looked over at Galinda and sighed.

"I'll wake her." Hermione said, before walking over to Galinda's bed. "Galinda?" she asked quietly. The ball tightened, and she heard a small groan.

"I'm not going to class today." Galinda's voice, muffled as it was, grumbled out from under the covers. "I've a headache."

"That's what you get for drinking too much last night." Elphaba muttered under her breath as she crammed her books into her satchel. Galinda's head poked out from under the duvet, her eyes squinting in the light.

She saw Elphaba with the black garment and pouted. "Oh, but you will wear the outfit I picked out for you, won't you, Elphie?" she asked. She pulled her head back underneath the covers as Elphaba sighed.

"Oh, of course, Galinda." She said. She pulled off what she had on of the black frock and quickly buttoned up the small white jacket. She ran a hand over her skirt and sighed as she faced Hermione.

"It looks fine." Hermione mouthed. Elphaba scowled.

"Oh, and wear the pink flower." Galinda's hand snaked out from under the covers of the bed and felt around for the clip. Hermione picked it up and handed it to Elphaba. Elphaba sighed as she pinned the flower into her hair and looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's really not that bad." Hermione said, trying to appease the other girl. Elphaba shook her head and put her satchel onto her shoulder.

"Let's just get to class." She said, storming out of the dormitory. Hermione could barely see the darker green flush against the cheeks. She followed, trying to keep up with the other girl, until they reached the doors of Crage Hall. Elphaba slowed as she stepped outside. She glared at the clouds suspiciously, before motioning Hermione to follow her. They reached the classroom quickly.

Hermione sat down on a bench and watched as Elphaba ran a hand through her hair to keep it from tangling. "You should try Galinda's flick method." Elphaba laughed.

"Oh, yes. 'Flick, flick!'" She did it, before frowning. "How can she do that; it hurts your neck." Elphaba moved her hair back onto her shoulders. Hermione watched as a group of students came in, with a certain brunet prince at its end.

"Elphaba?" Hermione said.

"'Flick, flick…'" Fiyero smiled and waved at Hermione, before standing in front of her to watch Elphaba. He laughed quietly to himself, as Hermione tried to get Elphaba's attention. "What?" Elphaba demanded, turning around to face Hermione. Instead, she came face to face with a chuckling Fiyero.

"Nothing…it's just….you've been Galindafied." Fiyero said with a kind smile. Elphaba turned three different shades of green, before looking at Hermione.

"I tried to tell you." Hermione said quietly.


	9. WakeUp Call

Title: Time Warped

Author: Aerohead

Email: in my profile

Website: In my profile

Pairing: Possible Hermione/Ron, Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda

Rating: "T"

Disclaimer/Dedication: JK Rowling and Gregory Maguire have created a wonderful universe which I am now destroying.

Warning: If you want to keep your brain cells, I suggest skimming this and hoping you don't lose a lot. Also, there may be some spoilers for Broadway fans, though I'm not too sure.

Genre: Humor, Action/Adventure

Summary: Hermione gets distracted while trying to learn how to apparate, and sends Ron, Harry, and herself not only into another world, but another time period. Can two young sorceresses help her to get home before the spell cannot be reversed?

Author's Notes: Man, it's been awhile. I'm sorry for not updating, but I had to finish the latest chapter of a different story, I've been writing my own original story, and I've had school. If I ever lag behind with stories badly, seriously leave a comment in my myspace or on my livejournal to remind me. Sometimes I just get so backtracked that I forget about stories. I'm a serious blonde. Well, dirty blonde, anyway. Thanks to all my reviewers, and sorry for the delay. I know I promised I would explain how Hermione knows about the Wizard of Oz in this chapter, but the whole explanation will take more than one chapter.

Chapter Nine: Wake-up Call

There were only two things that could feasibly get Ronald Weasley out of bed before ten o'clock in the morning. One was, of course, Quidditch. The other was the nagging voice of his inner Hermione telling him it was time for school. This nagging voice, however, only appeared when he was asleep in his bed at Hogwarts. As it was, he was asleep, but, because of Hermione's genius, he was no longer in Hogwarts, so he didn't have to listen to the inner nag.

Instead, he was awoken when a wet towel hit him in the face.

The redhead let out a groan of annoyance as he tried in vain to pull himself up out of bed. "Sorry about that." Came Fiyero's voice from across the room. Ron scratched his head, squinting at the other boy.

Fiyero stood in front of his dresser, wearing a pair of white pants. There were little blue…things all along Fiyero's spine and the tops of his arms. What they were, Ron couldn't tell; he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know anyway. The young prince picked out a shirt and pulled it on, before running a hand through his wet hair. "What time is it?" Ron grumbled, standing up stiffly.

Fiyero motioned over to some clothes that had arrived for Ron. "It's time for us…" he looked at himself in the mirror to make sure his hair was perfect, before he flashed his reflection a smile. "…to get to class." He said.

"Class?" asked Ron, obviously not amused.

Fiyero nodded and Ron begrudgingly started to change. "Bloody class…if it's not Hermione it's someone else…" he said to himself.

"Hermione…?" Fiyero asked, his eyes squinted in confusion. They widened suddenly, and his mouth opened in a silent oh. "That brunette with Galinda, right? The…the one…" he snapped as he tried to put into words what he was thinking. "The one with the bushy hair that's friends with Elphaba."

Ron shrugged on his shirt. "Yeah, that's her." Ron scratched his head, ignoring Fiyero's baulk at the state the redhead was in. "How'd you remember?"

Fiyero smirked as he pulled on his own shirt, but he didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed Ron and pulled him out of the room. "To History." He said. He let go of Ron once they reached the main staircase of the boys' dormitories, and when they started towards the History building, Ron quickly lost the Winkie in the crowd.

"Ron, was it?" Ron stopped looking through the crowd to turn around when a voice called his name.

"Uh…" he looked down, "Yeah." He said, his brow furrowed as he looked at the slightly familiar short young man standing next to him. "I'm sorry, I can't -"

"Boq, we met last night; your friend Harry is staying in my room." The Munchkin explained. Ron's face cleared and he nodded.

"Right; Boq; I remember." He said. He started looking through the crowd again, but scowled when he realized Fiyero was out of sight. He let out a small sound somewhere between a growl and a sigh, before turning back to Boq, one red eyebrow raised. "Where's Harry? You didn't go off without him, did you?"

Boq blinked, before smiling nervously and letting out a laugh. "No; Harry has a different class right now, so I brought him there and now I'm going to History."

"'S where I'm headed too." Ron said, somewhat out of synch with the conversation. They started into the classroom together, but Ron quickly broke away once he noticed Fiyero there, talking with the odd green girl from the night before. He looked around before he caught sight of Hermione, waving her hands around in a futile attempt to catch someone's attention. "Trying to swat a fly?" he asked as he walked over.

Hermione put her hands down and pursed her lips. "If you must know, I was trying to have a conversation and then your…friend, there," she nodded to Fiyero, "intervened."

Ron sat down next to her. "Ah, well…"

She shook her head. "Where's Harry?"

"In another class. Why?"

She seemed dazed. "I just need to talk to you after class, that's all. About getting home." She looked around quickly, before letting out a startled yelp as a rather agitated goat walked into their class. Fiyero and Elphaba sat down, looking at each other; Ron and Hermione moved down the bench for them.

"I have something to say, and only little time to say it." The goat said. Hermione and Ron looked at each other; Ron looked positively scared, and Hermione looked nearly as bad. Ron made a small noise in the back of his throat, and was shushed by Elphaba. "This is my last day here at Shiz, as I am no longer permitted to teach." Elphaba shot up in outrage, but the goat held up a paw. Fiyero tugged on Elphaba's arm gently, pulling her back down to the bench. Hermione watched the interactions with sheer fascination.

"Can I borrow a piece of paper and a quill?" she asked one of Galinda's minions – Fanny or something to that extent. The other girl sent her a confused look, but handed her the paper and quill nonetheless. "Thank you." She said. She watched Elphaba for a few moments, before scribbling down neat notes across the page.

"Are you bonkers? There's a talking goat in front of us and you're taking notes?" Ron hissed.

Hermione sighed. "Oh, Ron. Trust me." She said, going back to the paper. Ron rubbed his face with his hand, looking back at the goat.

"…no matter how feebly structured, and even, on occasion, your lunch." The goat looked at Elphaba fondly as Ron's mind tried to process what had just been said without hearing it.

The door slammed open, and the carp woman from the day before rushed in. "Doctor Dillamond I am so dreadfully sorry!" She said, feigning crocodile tears. Elphaba ran her tongue over her teeth, before she jumped up and rushed over to the other woman.

"Madame, we have got to do something!" she pleaded.

The woman shook her head, pushing Elphaba back to her seat. "Miss Elphaba," said the goat, cutting off whatever the older woman had to say. "They can take away my job, but I will continue speaking out." She smiled at him, and nodded. She was harshly pushed away as a group of men dressed in black forced their way over to the goat. One of them nodded to Madame Morrible as he entered.

"Come on, goat." One said, as another grabbed the doctor. Elphaba, horrified, was easily led back to her seat by Fiyero; Hermione watched with an intellect's gaze as she took notes on the whole series of events.

"Miss Elphaba, there is nothing we can do. Please take your seat." Madame Morrible said. She smiled towards the only remaining man, before flouncing out of the room.

The new professor – an ugly man with grotesque hair and an oily grin – beamed at the students. "Good morning, students!" he said, before motioning Madame Morrible back in.

"Good morning, professor!" she answered for the rest of the student body as she carted in a large, covered box.

The professor started to drag on and on about some clock with a dragon on it and invention; Ron was bored. He stared out the window until he heard Elphaba's outrageous bark.

"If this is for his own good, why is he trembling?" Ron realized he, Elphaba, Hermione, and Fiyero were the only ones still sitting on the bench. Everyone else around them had moved over to a caged animal.

"It's a lion cub." Hermione whispered to Ron, but her eyes were glued on Elphaba, as if the green girl was Hermione's new favorite book.

The professor looked up at Elphaba, unblinking. "He's just excited to be here." He explained as one would a child. Elphaba's jaw set, and she turned to Fiyero.

"This is getting out of hand." Hermione said, her eyes finally leaving her roommate.

"Really?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes. "What's he going on about, with a talking lion?"

Hermione bit her lip as she considered the situation for a moment. "Ron, do you remember that movie we had to watch last year in Muggle Studies?"

"…movie…?" Ron repeated, obviously not remembering. Hermione huffed.

"The moving pictures that told a story? We used a projector your father had to watch it?"

Ron's eyes lit up. "OH! A _moving picture_!" he said, laughing. "The one with the girl in black and white? Yeah, I remember it."

Hermione's eye twitched. "It was in sepia tone." She said, before pushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. "Yes, that. Well, I think we may be stuck in a time before that movie with the villain of the movie."

Ron's jaw looked as if it were about to hit the ground. "But how do you know? How can we be? It wasn't real."

Hermione threw her hands up in annoyance. "Well, we're obviously not in England any more, and the spell we used was off, so we could very well have." She said, surprisingly quieter than the rest of the class.

"How do you know?" Ron enquired again.

Hermione looked down at the piece of paper she had been writing on. "These are all my clues; I didn't want to believe it at first, but…well," she laughed at herself, "she hasn't shown any magical ability; she's just read books on sorcer-"

She was cut off when Elphaba let out a strangled cry. "Well, somebody has to…do something!"

And the classroom went into chaos.


	10. Spying

Title: Time Warped

Author: Aerohead

Email: in my profile

Website: In my profile

Pairing: Possible Hermione/Ron, Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda

Rating: "T"

Disclaimer/Dedication: JK Rowling and Gregory Maguire have created a wonderful universe which I am now destroying.

Warning: If you want to keep your brain cells, I suggest skimming this and hoping you don't lose a lot. Also, there may be some spoilers for Broadway fans, though I'm not too sure.

Genre: Humor, Action/Adventure

Summary: Hermione gets distracted while trying to learn how to apparate, and sends Ron, Harry, and herself not only into another world, but another time period. Can two young sorceresses help her to get home before the spell cannot be reversed?

Author's Notes: I have truly wonderful news; in 18 days (well, 13 school days, and even then it's actually 9 school days, and 4 half days), on the day of the full moon, I will be free to write the rest of this lovely story for you all…until, of course, July 15, when I leave for Florida, but that's only for a week, so you'll survive. Also, I'm moving all of my stories onto my livejournal, and after I finish this and When Your Dreams Come True (hopefully this summer), I may not post here anymore, only on the journal. If you want to visit it, just go to livejournal, which is under the website portion of my profile. This actually may come to be sooner, because it has taken me three days to upload this one chapter

Chapter Ten: Spying

Hermione grabbed Ron, pulling him behind an over-turned bench. She crouched down, while Ron stood in utter shock. "Get down!" She hissed at him.

"What the hell…hey!" He yelped as Hermione pulled him down forcefully. She peeked out from behind the wooden board, watching the events around her.

The rest of the classroom was in havoc. They were "doing something", as Elphaba had pleaded, but it was not at all beneficial to her cause. The young green woman, herself, was trembling as she clung to Fiyero, who was also staring, wide-eyed, at the scene in front of them.

"What's happening?" He asked finally, trying to remain calm; Hermione caught the slight break in his voice, and her eyebrows knotted together in concern. Something was off about Elphaba, and it wasn't just skin-deep.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero, hopelessly. She had yet to notice Hermione and Ron. "I don't know I got mad…and…" she flailed her arms around as she let go of the prince, and the classroom's inhabitants jerked around. Wide-eyed, she wrapped her arms around her stomach nervously.

Fiyero started to move towards the cage. "Alright…" he said. He let out a small groan as the nail of one of Galinda's friends tore at his shirt. "Just don't move." He said to Elphaba, who had gone to reach out for him. He bit his lip, and moved closer to the caged animal. "And don't get mad at me." He begged. He grabbed the cage and took only a couple large steps towards Elphaba. He grabbed her wrist, and motioned to the door of the History room. He went to pull her away, but she stayed where she was. He looked her in the eyes. "Well, are you coming?" he asked. Hermione watched as a curious look crossed her roomie's stony face, but it was gone quickly as she let Fiyero lead her out.

Hermione stood up, pulling Ron with her. "God, Hermione, let me alone will you? I'm not a rag doll." He said, trying to pull the fabric of his shirt back into place.

"Let's go." Hermione said, starting out of the room the way Fiyero and Elphaba had gone, her wand raised. Ron looked at her incredulously.

"Have you lost your mind?" he demanded, but he did follow behind her. "We can't just follow her, she's got some sort of strange and unusual magical power…thing." He stumbled over his words as the bright sunlight hit him square in the eyes. He blinked several times, and by the time his eyes were adjusted, he had Hermione glaring at him, her wand in his face.

"Have you forgotten, Ronald, that we also have 'some sort of strange and unusual magical power thing' as well?" She demanded. Ron opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione had already turned around, and was following Fiyero and Elphaba as quietly as possible. "She's not the Wicked Witch of the West yet…something had to have changed her." She said. Ron rolled his eyes. He knew that tone of voice; Hermione was ready to lecture him again.

"Did you hear something?" Fiyero asked Elphaba. They stopped, and Hermione's eyes widened. She looked around, before moving behind a tree, taking Ron with her.

"You're hearing things." Came Elphaba's flat reply, accompanied by the rustle of grass being bent by boots, and a low mewl from the cage as the cub was moved. Hermione lent against the tree, her eyes closed.

"That was close." She said.

Ron looked at her for a moment, before he started to walk far behind Fiyero and Elphaba again. "Well, now you've got me interested." He whispered to her, motioning for her to follow. "But put away your wand and be quiet about it." She stared at him, before opening her mouth to argue. He put his finger to his lip. She thought about it, then nodded, before coming over to him.

They crept silently behind the unconventional couple in front of them as they walked quickly off campus and into a small grove of poppies. "Deadly poppies." Hermione mouthed to Ron. He stepped into the grove with an eyebrow raised.

"Really?" he mouthed back. Her lips twisted together in annoyance; she could tell he was being sarcastic, even though he hadn't said anything. She slapped his arm, before she crouched down in the field. She lay down on her stomach, mentally hearing Galinda's cry about her ruining her outfit; Ron mimicked her position next to her. They looked at each other, before looking at Elphaba and Fiyero.

Fiyero jerked around, trying to make sure they hadn't been followed. Elphaba watched him nervously. "Careful! Don't shake him!" she demanded as she grabbed for the cage. Hermione winced as the green girl came close to stepping on her.

Fiyero looked appalled. "I'm not." He hadn't noticed that Elphaba wasn't looking at his face; in fact, she was looking at the blue diamond tattoo that was peaking out from the tear in his shirt. He started to open the cage to let the cub out on top of Ron's head.

"No, please no…" Ron breathed out.

Elphaba snapped out of her trance, and pursed her lips. "We can't just let him loose, you know. We have to find somewhere safe."

Fiyero closed the cage and looked at Elphaba, clearly exasperated. "Don't you think I realize that?" He put the cage down and advanced towards the female. "You must think I'm really stupid."

Elphaba moved away, blushing slightly. "No. Not _really_ stupid." Ron couldn't suppress a snort; Hermione glared at him. Elphaba, thankfully, thought it was the lion cub. She went over to the cage and knelt down next to it, checking to make sure it was alright.

Fiyero watched her, his head cocked to the side. "Why is it that every time I see you, you're causing some sort of commotion?"

Elphaba stood up, one eyebrow raised. "I don't cause commotions; I am one."

Fiyero laughed. "That's for sure." His laughing cut off harshly as Elphaba looked up at him. Her look was almost scary, and for a moment, Hermione could see the woman Elphaba would apparently become in the future.

"Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut, is that it?" she demanded.

Fiyero held up his hands in defeat. "No, I'm.."

Elphaba was pacing, and coming much too close for Hermione's comfort. She inched away so that she wouldn't be stepped on, and tried to communicate to Ron to do the same by pulling on his pant leg. "Do you think I want to be this way?" Elphaba asked. "Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?"

Fiyero watched her with a mixture of concern and amusement. "Do you ever let anyone else talk?" he teased. She stopped, her sour mood gone almost immediately.

"Oh…sorry." He went to open his mouth to say something, but Elphaba held up a hand. "Can I say one more thing? You could have just walked away back there."

Fiyero considered it, before shrugging. "So?"

Elphaba allowed herself a laugh. "So, no matter how shallow and self absorbed you pretend to be…"

Fiyero laughed, shaking his head. Ron also snickered quietly. "Excuse me?" Fiyero asked. "There is no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow."

Elphaba looked him in the eyes. "You're not." She said sincerely. "Or you wouldn't be so unhappy." They moved closer to each other, and Hermione felt her hands clench involuntarily. Fiyero moved away quickly, his smile back in place, although it was a little shaky.

"Fine, if you don't want my help…" he started away, back towards the school, but Elphaba grabbed his arm where the tear was with one hand, and grabbing his hand with the other. They both stopped for a moment, before Elphaba bit her lip.

"No, I do…" she let out a thankful sigh when the lion cub mewled loudly. She moved over to it. "Poor little thing; it's trembling." She said.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. "We should get going." She mouthed.

Ron frowned. "Why?" Hermione held up a finger, before inching slowly away. If anyone were looking close enough, they would have noticed the poppies shivering and parting, as well as Ron's bright red hair. However, the only two parties present were too involved with ignoring each other and the redness – and greenness - creeping into both of their cheeks to notice the strange behavioral patterns of the poppies.

When they were a safe enough distance away, Hermione stood up, Ron following her. "Find Harry; we need to talk about this." She said. "And we need to find a way to get home." She added. Ron nodded. He looked at Hermione, and laughed. "What?" she demanded.

He pointed to her face. "You have something on your nose." He touched her face with the thumb, and rubbed. "Right there…there we go, it's off now. You can go be presentable for Lady Galinda now."

Hermione swallowed, and scowled. "Very funny." She started away, trying to force her blush down. "Meet me in the library, in an hour." She said.

Ron threw his hands in the air. "Why is it always the bloody library?" He demanded to whatever unnamed God ruled over the land of Oz. Hermione watched as he started towards his dormitory building, before she ran towards Crage Hall.

She skidded into the main building, barely stopping as she grabbed hold of the banister. She took the steps two at a time, but slowed down as she reached her dormitory, remembering Galinda's illness that morning. She opened the door a crack, before opening it all the way. She tiptoed in, closing the door behind her.


	11. Found Out

Title: Time Warped

Author: Aerohead

Email: in my profile

Website: In my profile

Pairing: Possible Hermione/Ron, Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda

Rating: "T"

Disclaimer/Dedication: JK Rowling and Gregory Maguire have created a wonderful universe which I am now destroying.

Warning: If you want to keep your brain cells, I suggest skimming this and hoping you don't lose a lot. Also, there may be some spoilers for Broadway fans, though I'm not too sure.

Genre: Humor, Action/Adventure

Summary: Hermione gets distracted while trying to learn how to apparate, and sends Ron, Harry, and herself not only into another world, but another time period. Can two young sorceresses help her to get home before the spell cannot be reversed?

Author's Notes: Ah, so, how has the world been treating you, everyone? It's been alright for me, except my bloody manuscript won't write itself, and now I can't focus on the rough draft anymore, as ideas for this story keep crawling into my mind and saying "Rachel – write more of Time Warped." And the sad thing is that I listen to the voices in my head. Ah well. Sorry this chapter is so crap; I really just wrote for the sake of writing, not for the sake of plot. It should take place during and after "I'm Not That Girl".

Chapter 11: Found Out

Hermione looked around the room when she realized it was much too quiet. She looked over at Galinda's bed, before tiptoeing over to it. "Galinda?" she asked. She touched the bed; there was no one there.

She let out a thankful sigh, then turned to the lights and turned them on. She took off her dirty dress. Looking over the selection Madame Morrible had given her, and picked up a rather simple faded-red skirt and a white top. After putting them on and putting away her dirty clothing, she looked around the room, trying to find something that would help her get home.

When nothing immediately ran out at her, jumped up and down yelling 'I can help you get back home', Hermione groaned and rubbed the back of her neck. She eyed one of Elphaba's books, but decided against using them. Thinking of something, Hermione walked over to her school robes and pulled her wand out of the neatly folded fabric. Licking her lips, she went through the motions of a spell, remembering the three D's and praying it would work. "Appareo Pridem!"

Nothing happened.

She figured it wouldn't work, but she had to try. She bit her lip as she thought of something else to do. "Accio _Guide to All Accounts of Apparation_!" She waited a moment, but still, nothing happened.

She frowned in confusion. Hadn't she produced a spell the night they had gone to the OZdust? Or had that just been a fluke? She turned to one of the lamps. "Nox!" she said. It went out with an odd sort of squeak. Hermione smiled to herself, before waving her wand again. "Lumos!"

That time, she had heard an audible gasp. Hermione turned. Nessarose sat with her hand on the door. Her pale face was screwed up into a state of shock. Hermione's heart sped up and her breathing became uneven as she realized she could very well have ruined everything.

She tried to remain calm, however. "Miss Nessarose, I didn't hear you come in." she said.

Nessarose blinked, before moving herself closer to Hermione. "How did you do that?" she asked. Hermione noticed that, although she was surprised, she sounded more intrigued than critical.

"Do what?" Hermione asked evenly, trying to slip her wand somewhere Nessarose couldn't see. The other girl caught the motion, however, and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"You did it…with a piece of wood – I saw the light go off and on." She said, looking up at Hermione accusingly. "You're a sorceress? Like Elphaba and Galinda?"

"Galinda's really a sorceress?" Hermione asked, perplexed. The blonde was not terribly good at spell casting.

Nessarose nodded. "Well, they're both sorceresses-in-training. Are you as well?" She looked almost alarmingly curious now.

Hermione blinked and looked down at Nessarose curiously. "You mean, you're not a witch – err, sorceress?" she asked.

Nessarose laughed slightly. "I'm to be the Governor of Munchkinland; you can't expect someone who will hold that title to dabble in something as…foolish as sorcery." By the look on Nessarose's face, Hermione wasn't sure if she believed her, but she let it slide.

She moved towards the door and hand one hand on the handle. "Look, I really must be going, I need to meet Ron and -"

The door was pulled out of her grasp, and she toppled into Fiyero. The young prince looked confused for a moment, before helping her up. Galinda peeked out from behind him. "Nessa?" She asked, going into the room and looking at Nessarose. "Why are you here?" she smiled pleasantly.

Nessarose wheeled herself around slightly so that she could face all three of them. "I was looking for Elphaba."

Fiyero ran a hand through his hair. "I thought I saw her outside."

Galinda laughed. "Outside? But dearest, it's raining out there."

Hermione looked out the window. "No, it's not." She said. Galinda blinked.

"Oh…well, it was."

"Fascinating…" Hermione said.

Galinda pointed to the wand still in Hermione's hand. "What's that?"

"She can cast spells with it." Nessarose said.

"Really?" asked Fiyero, seeming impressed.

Galinda prodded her. "Are you a sorceress?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm a witch…well, I will be, legally, in a few months time. At the moment I'm a student at Hog – look, I really must be going!" she said.

At that moment, Elphaba walked in, impeding Hermione's flight. The green girl raised an eyebrow as she closed a black umbrella and pushed something farther inside her school coat. "What's going on in here?" she asked.

"Hermione's a witch!" Galinda said gleefully.

"A witch?" asked Elphaba, "I've never heard of a witch before."

"Really?" Hermione said, surprised.

"It's apparently like a sorceress." said Nessarose, barely covering her excitement with cool disinterest.

Elphaba looked at Hermione. "So, you got here by magic? Like the Wizard?"

"Yes…well, no, you see we got here by a spell gone awry, while the Wizard…"

"The Wizard what?" asked Boq as he entered the room.

"Really, doesn't anyone knock here?" Hermione asked, getting impatient.

Boq looked abashed. "I was looking for Miss Nessarose, and Madame said she was up here with her sister." He looked around the room half-heartedly, before he spotted the wheelchair in the small cluster of people. "Miss Nessarose? We were…going out today?"

Nessarose looked slightly annoyed. "Oh, yes Boq, but not today."

"Really?" he sounded hopeful. "Why not?"

"Why, Miss Hermione's a sorceress of some kind!"

"A 'witch', she says." Said Fiyero, amused.

"A witch?" asked Boq, staring at Hermione.

"Yes, a very late witch who needs to get to the library to discuss how to get back home with her friends. Now, if you'll excuse me…" she tried to get out of the room, half-expecting the Madame Head to show up the moment she turned around. However, it was Galinda who stopped her.

"Well, why don't Elphie and I help you?" she asked.

"You really don't have to do that." Hermione said.

Galinda beamed. "No, no; I insist, don't you, Elphie? Why, with two sorceresses and a witch, who knows what we can do?"

Elphaba nodded. "You'll need all the help to get home, and I can get some of the books from Madame's classroom."

Nessarose pulled herself closer to Hermione. "I could get books for you out of Madame's private room, where I'm staying; I may not be a sorceress, but I can still help."

Fiyero smirked. "Boq and I could do some research at the boys' library with your friends, couldn't we?"

"We could?" Boq asked. He smiled hesitantly. "I mean yes, we could."

Galinda smiled. "Then it's settled; let's go…oh, where are you going?"

Hermione groaned. "The library."

"Perfect!"

And so Hermione, followed closely by Nessarose, Boq, Galinda, Fiyero, and Elphaba, walked into the library five minutes late with Hermione trying to avoid Harry's curious look and Ron's shameless surprise.


End file.
